


Dark Waltz

by parxsisburnixg



Category: Frankenstein (Movies - Hammer), Original Work, The Curse of Frankenstein
Genre: 1860s, 19th Century, Abduction, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Antique Equipment, Attempted Seduction, Ballroom Dancing, Barons and Baronesses, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon Compliant, Chains, Corpse Desecration, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desire, Dreams and Nightmares, Dungeons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, Folklore, Gothic, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heartache, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Innocent Characters, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Loss of Faith, Mad Scientists, Marriage Proposal, Master and Creature, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mobs, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Older Man/Younger Woman, Open to Interpretation, Organ Theft, Organ Transplantation, Pain, Pity, Protectiveness, Repressed Memories, Romantic Angst, Scarification, Self-Insert, Sleepwalking, Superstition, Switzerland, Tears, Unrequited Lust, Victor Frankenstein is a Bastard, Victorian Attitudes, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxsisburnixg/pseuds/parxsisburnixg
Summary: In the heart of the Swiss Alps, a young woman lives with her family in a secluded glen near the Pragel Pass. Through times of poverty and woe, her father reluctantly sells her off to be married to a member of yet another prominent family. As she becomes entangled with the Frankenstein heir, she begins to feel that there is yet another calling for her in life. She does not understand it, and when she comes across the secrets of his estate after a series of courtship rituals, she discovers the young scientist's secrets and learns that there is indeed life after death. Set during the 1957 film, "The Curse of Frankenstein" with some canon divergence.
Relationships: The Creature/Original Female Character(s), Victor Frankenstein & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dark Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the film or the storyline, and more importantly, all such creativity belongs to the original gothmother herself, Mary Shelley. I am merely writing this out because I pity the Creature, and ever since childhood, he has always been a favorite of mine same as Dracula.
> 
> And besides, who wouldn't want to love Sir Christopher as the Creature? Or as Dracula for that matter too? THE MAN WAS THAT DAMN GOOD. And of course, dearest Peter was amazing too, was he not?

_When she walked into the open chamber, she saw only a few candles sitting among an emptied barrel, lighting the contents of the room. Their wicks were bountiful with flame, and their soft white wax had hardened down the side of the oak. As her eyes remained faintly opened, her vision was blurred. She could not see what was ahead of her, and yet, something stopped her. Her collarbone was exposed as her hair fell behind her shoulders, and through the barred window of the chamber, moonlight peered through and caught the soft fabric of her nightgown. Through the thin fabric, the curves of her body were exposed. The soft round shape of her breasts were swollen against the light lilac color. She softly sighed in her quiet stance. A soft breeze blew in past the bars of the window, and as she felt the aura of the chamber change, something rustled in the corner._

_Her brown eyes slowly opened, yet she was still under a somnolent trance. Her vision focused in and out, the blurring coming and going as it pleased. As a shadow shifted and changed, a figure stood upright before her. It was a towering form in itself, standing at least six feet and five inches. The figure drew closer and as she felt her head rising to look for its face, two large, lithe hands grasped her upper arms. The temperature was neither warm nor cold. It was simply the feeling of two palms clasping onto her. Once her trance began to fade, her eyes opened more vividly. Through the midst of the candlelight, she could see the features of the shape before her. The face was seemingly pale and scarred. The lips and nose were thin, and the hairline was plagued by misshapen threads of short black hair. The flesh itself was a gnarled, almost pale green the color of sea-foam, and as she observed the figure's eyes, her breath stilled inside her throat. A large hand moved from her arm and cupped itself over her mouth. Her red lips trembled against the damp palm. One of the eyes was a gentle brown, seemingly simple and plain. The other eye, however, beheld a ghastly blue film over its iris. It was dead, cold, and as she stood there trembling, she could feel it looking into her soul._

_But then again, something seemed melancholic about this man. He was dead and yet he was not. The feeling her gave her was a distinction of eternal loss. She observed him closely as the candles illuminated the stitches of his face and hands. She saw that he was stitched at the wrists as well. The faint smell of dried blood entered her nostrils then, and as he looked down at her, he cupped her throat then with the same hand he had used to cover her mouth. He had expected her to let a shrill scream loose from her plump lips, and yet she hadn't. As she lingered against the tall frame, she looked up beneath his pointed jawline and saw that he was merely curious. His fingers entwined in her brownish-black hair, curling the strands, playing with them. His thumb brushed against her temple and he looked down at her as if he were a newborn. She felt her eyes well with tears as he tried to speak. No words formed, for his motor skills were undeveloped. Only a baritone sound left his throat and reverberated past his cold lips. Before she could try to back away, the creature caught her by the arms and pulled her in tightly. Her eyes widened at his brute strength, and as a tear fell, she whimpered._

_"Please don't hurt me," she cried. "I know you do not understand what I am saying, but know that I would not do this to you. Please spare me."_

_The creature's hand found her hair again and as she tried to look away, he held her face forward and made her look at him. The candles shadowed half of his face, and as he quietly groaned, there she finally felt her head fall backward. Her breasts heaved as she gently panted in disbelief. Once she fell unconscious, the creature ensnared her into his arms. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, and with the chains binding him to the wall, he lunged forward with all his strength. The chains creaked and the stone of the wall merely crumbled from where they had been bolted. As the chains dangled around his wrists, he slowly began to walk towards the opened door. The hallway was bleak and dark, and with the shadows providing cover, he began to trek them down the long corridors that led towards the stable. As the chains lightly clanged, the horses softly trotted in place. They could feel the aura of the creature as he passed, and as she lay in his arms unconscious, they softly neighed as he carried her into the dark wood._


End file.
